


Give Us A Kiss

by VicinheiMr



Series: Give Us A Kiss [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicinheiMr/pseuds/VicinheiMr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um . . . suck at Synopsis's . . . Basically This is after Loki destroyed part of New York City. You could say it's an alternate universe. Loki and Thor are living together in Midgard, they love each other deeply. But like all couples, they have arguments, no matter how stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Us A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was very bored and just sitting around my room. Thorki is my number one otp right now, so I decided to try my hand at writing Thorki fanfiction. And, yes, there are always going to be errors - I won’t always have the time to edit a gagillion times - so don’t hate/bash. Thanks.

Loki is sitting on a wooden chair in the kitchen, a thick book in his hands. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes flash crimson in concentration as they dart back and forth across the pages. His hair is disheveled. He wears a green under shirt along with black trousers. His eyes are jolted away from the pages as two strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. Golden hair tickles his cheeks. He rolls his eyes.

“What in the name of Odin are you doing, Thor?” he asks and continues reading his book.

“What are you reading?” Thor asks, not answering Loki. His deep voice rumbles in his chest as it presses up against Loki’s back.

“A story.” He replies with a half yawn.

“About what?”

“A pandemic.” the younger God replied curtly.

“What is this … pan-demic thing in which you speak of?” the older God asks.

Loki was tempted to tell him to “Google it” as the Midgardians say it, but that would just back fire right back into his face, “It is when a lot of Midgardians become sick all over the realm of Midgard. You wouldn’t enjoy it, though, my brother. It would be rather boring for …” He breaks off as he feels Thor’s lips press against his neck and involuntary shivers, “Er- Thor! Not now! I’m not in the mood!” Thor doesn’t listen. His fingers grope his chest, pinching the delicate skin of his nipples while his teeth lightly pinch the sensitive lobe of his right ear. Loki shudders.

Odin, why must this Midgardian form of mine be so sensitive? Loki thought and cursed under his breath.

Loki shut the book and then threw it back at Thor’s head, not caring if the paper cover creased upon impact, “I said not now! Go eat a Pop Tart or go play with Mjolnir!” The book finds purchase of Thor’s face. He grunts and pulls his arms from around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki stands and faces him, His skin morphing blue for half of a second. His mouth set into one of his annoyed scowls. The crimson of his eyes turns back to green as he catches sight of Thor. Standing behind the chair. His brother lifts his hand to touch his face. There on his left cheek is a red mark where the book had smacked him. Loki swallowed. He hadn’t thought he’d thrown the book that hard.

“Thor, I-” But he isn't allowed to finish because Thor storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Loki sinks to his knees, his eyes glued to the door that Thor had disappeared through.

Okay, so maybe I had overreacted just a little… He thought. -But Thor should be more considerate to my current physical state. Odin had favored him in granting him his powers while in Misgard, but I hadn't fared so well. I’m still hurting from the other day. - He sighs. - No, whether I want to or not, I should go apologize with him. - He collects himself and then stands, going after his brother.

He walked through their home in Midgard, up the stairs, and to their room. Sure enough, Loki found Thor moping on their bed, cape strewn across the foot stool, helmet on their dresser, and Mjolnir on a side table. Hesitantly, Loki entered the room. He never wanted to upset Thor because when he did, he wasn't sure how to address the situation. He stopped when he stood at the edge of the bed.

“Do you hate me that much?” Thor’s voice was muffled by the pillow material. Loki wanted to respond, but he couldn't find his words. Thor looked up angrily at him, “If you will not speak to me, then get out!” he growled and pointed at the door.

Thor’s sudden emotions confused and scared Loki. He cowardly fled from the room, bracing his back against the wall next to their room. There, salty liquids began to drip down his cheeks. He stubbornly wiped them away on the back of his hand. He sat there for about half an hour before he decided to go back into the room. He was going to apologize to Thor, his brother, his loved one. But when he went into the room, he found Thor asleep. He could see the red mark on his cheek that had turned a light pink-ish color, like that of a Midgard pig, and his eyebrows were furrowed. After standing there for a few minutes, watching him sleep, Loki climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself on his side and he watched the way his golden hair fell onto the pillow. He lightly caressed the skin of his arms, feeling the muscles beneath.

“I love you, brother,” he whispered, “with all my heart. If my pride means your unhappiness, then … fuck my pride.” He told his unconscious brother, skillfully using a Midgardian swear word.

Thor rolled over, draping his arm over Loki, jolting him. But he relaxed when he saw the small smile that slackened Thor’s face. He closed his eyes and laid there in his embrace. Then that strong arm pulled him close.

“I love you.” Thor whispered against Loki’s cheek. Loki eyebrows knitted together in momentary confusion, but he had no time to open his mouth to respond. Thor pressed his lips against Loki’s, enveloping his mouth and tongue. Loki grunted against Thor’s lips. He didn’t pull away. He found his lips parting themselves, inviting Thor’s strong tongue in. There tongues swirled together in a mess of saliva. Loki moaned in pleasure.

Thor’s hand shifted over Loki’s figure, stopping as it came to Loki’s butt. Loki shuddered as the material of his trousers was pulled down his legs. He cried out against Thor lips as he tested the tight ring of muscles at the entrance of Loki’s ass with one of his warm fingers.

Loki light pushed away, “No! I am not worthy of you!” he whimpered, “You give me nothing but affection, and I treat you so wrongly in return. I do not deserve such kindness.” Tears threatened and Loki averted the older God’s gaze.

Thor gripped Loki’s chin, and forced him to look at him. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Loki felt himself being swallowed by those crystal blue disks in Thor’s eyes, “I said I love you. I have chosen you to be mine. Youare worthy, never think anything else.” He gently touched his lips to Loki’s. A cry escaped Loki’s lips as Thor’s fingers scissored him.

He pulled away to catch his breath, his hands trembling. He slowly lifted up his shirt, baring the pale flesh and slightly toned muscles of his abdomen, “Take me, Thor.” loki whispered, striping his shirt off, “Take me. Have your way with me, I care not how. Make me in the deepest, most personal parts of my body as many times as it takes to make me completely yours.” Thor smiled, a hand coming up to pinch the soft skin of his left nipple.

Shivers raked Loki’s body and his skin turned the blue of his true form. He looked at Thor with crimson eyes. Thor smiled wider. After sliding Loki’s pants the rest of the way off, Thor gripped the younger brother’s hips and pulled him to sit on his lap, propping himself up on the bed with pillows. He continued to work on Loki’s ass, causing Loki to writhe on top of him, their erections rubbing up against each other. With shaky hands, Loki undid the buttons of Thor’s shirt, and then moved to he began undoing his pants. While Loki’s hand’s worked, Thor shouldered off his shirt. Loki grabbed Thor’s manhood. It twitched and pulsed in his hand. He slowly moved his hand over the flesh until both of their faces were flushed from arousal. Drool dripped down Loki’s chin as he neared his release.

“Thor … Please-Enter me!” he reached back and spread his cheeks to fully expose his dripping hole, “Please hurry, I’m going insane!”

Thor’s laugh rumbled through his chest, “As you wish, my brother.” He took a hold of his member, shifts Loki up, and positioned himself just underneath Loki’s tender entrance. Loki moans as the head prods against him, “Now take slow, full breaths, brother. Relax your body.” Thor instructed. Loki did as asked, knowing the full force his member could bring. At the same time he conjured up some oils to make his entrance easier. Then Thor slowly brought him down onto him. Loki mewled and groaned as his brother’s member filled him up, and Thor shivered from the coolness of Loki’s insides.

“Ah-!” he gasped and gripped Thor shoulder’s. His body was tense, keeping Thor from being able to push or pull his member. Loki placed his sweaty forehead against Thor’s tanned chest. His grip on Thor’s shoulders slowly became slack as his muscles relaxed, “Okay …” he whispered. Thor slowly and very gently slid himself the rest of the way in, pausing the let Loki adjust. He slipped a finger into his hole. There he slightly prodded the skin to help the muscles become relaxed around his member. At the touch of his brother’s fingers, pre-cum squirted from Loki’s manhood, “Ah-k-k-ku! Thor.” he groaned. He absentmindedly moved his hips forward and was hit by a wave of pleasure as Thor’s erection somehow slipped eve further into him. Then he came, his semen dirtying both of their stomachs. Loki’s face burned with embarrassment.

Thor chuckled and caressed his purple-blue cheek, “It’s okay. Just move at your own pace.” he told him. Tears were bubbling up on the brim of Loki’s eyes. He squeezed them shut, and nodded, biting his lip until skin broke and liquid salt and iron filled his mouth. 

After a moment he slowly lifted his hips to where only the head was still inside of him. Then he lowered himself back down. His breath came out in a hiss, a moan escaping his lips when he was full again. Thor hands moved to his hips to help guide him. Loki moved again. After a moment, he slowly increased his pace. Thor’s hips began moving in time to his. Loki suddenly felt tingly all over. His mouth flopped open unattractively and he collapsed on Thor chest. His member twitched with a new erection.

“I … I can’t Thor… ” he gasped into Thor’s chest. Thor caressed the cool skin of his back.

“It’s okay, brother. I’ll finish.” Slowly, being considerate to Loki’s current state, he pulled out. Loki whimpered at the loss. Then Thor lifted Loki off of him, and position him on all fours before him. He guided his beloved’s hands to the headboard, so that the smaller God would have something to brace himself against, “Keep breathing evenly.” he instructed as he slowly slid himself back into the loosened skin of his brother’s ass.

Loki cried out and his back arched, “A-oooh!” he exclaimed as the head of his brother’s member prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves just right, “Ky-aaaaaa! Thor! Thor!” he moaned. Thor moved his hips, thrusting in and out of Loki. Sweat coated their bodies and drool continued to drip from Loki’s mouth some more. He gripped the headboard so tight that it might break. Thor gripped Loki’s member, stroking it until it was completely hard again. He quickened his thrusts, grunting as his own release neared.

After a few more thrusts that hit his most sensitive spot, Loki came, staining the sheets as the collapsed against the headboard. But Thor was still going. He gripped Loki’s hips and quickened his pace, pounding his brother’s insides. They moaned and grunted together. Crying out that they loved each other. When Thor came, he filled Loki with his seed. His limp manhood slid out and Thor collapsed onto the bed beside Loki, an arm strewn across his body. With another shudder, Loki’s skin rippled. Then his skin returned to it’s normal Aesir paleness. He turned to Thor, and nuzzled himself deeper into his embrace. Thor’s seed dripped out from between his legs to mix with sweat and the smell of sex.

“Now give us a kiss.” Loki whispered. with a small smile.

Thor grinned and planted a gentle, loving kiss upon his loved one’s lips.


	2. Love Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an uncomfortable argument that ended in pleasure, Thor and Loki are back to being a lovey dovey couple. When something unexpected happens to the lovely couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second installment of my “Give Us a Kiss” thorki fanfiction. WARNING/SPOILERZ ALERT I foresee mpreg in the near future, as with the genre, don’t like? Don’t read! If you do, enjoy. (All events occurring before, during, and after mpreg are all personal fantasies and ideas. So don’t try to bash me if you don’t agree with my interpretation.)

“Mmm … nnn…” Loki grumbled as he woke. The first thing he saw was Thor’s sleeping face. Loki smiled.

His brother looked so peaceful. His face was slack, his shoulders and chest slowly rising and falling. Loki smiled, his hand reaching out to touch the downy softness of the older God’s hair. He gently twirled the lock in between his fingers, trying to not wake his brother. After a few moments, Loki let go of the hair, and nuzzled himself deeper into Thor’s arms, chest to chest now. Thor smiled.

He squeezed his brother as he inhaled deeply, taking in the smooth smell of Loki’s ebony hair, “Good morning, love.” he whispered into his hair.

Loki chuckled, ”You were always such a light sleeper.” He said with a sigh. He rested his cheek against the smooth, tanned skin of Thor’s chest.

Thor’s laugh rumbled though the both of them. ”Indeed. I think it’s because you were always sneaking out, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble.” without warning, he grabbed Loki’s round butt.

“You ass!” he cried out and slapped his brother on the arm, a scowl shaping his mouth.

Thor smiled, ”Midgard words fit you well, brother.” He held Loki close and ground himself against the younger God, revealing his erection as it rubbed up against Loki’s bare stomach.

He shivered. “Oooo-oh.” Loki shuddered with a blush as he felt his own manhood becoming hard, “Err … Thor-err.” His brother grinned and then kissed him, his lips moving over his mouth, then his jaw, and then his collar bone, moving down to his stomach. Thor ducked under the sheets as he moved further down. “Ah! K-k-k! Oooh! Thor!” He cried as his brother’s tongue trailed down his lower abdomen, and two, strong hands to a hold of his hardening member. He bit his lip as Thor skillfully moved his his mouth over Loki’s member, licking and sucking, taking him in his mouth all the way to the hilt. Loki moaned and writhed with pleasure, his hands gripping whatever he could find purchase with, “Nnn-! Thor!” he cried out as he came. At the point of his release, his skin morphed into it’s ice blue Jotun color. His eyes widened and his face burned with embarrassment as he felt Thor swallow he semen.

Hands caressed his thighs. “You look so beautiful, so magnificent when you are in your true form.” Loki heard Thor say through the sheets. The older God pressed his warm cheek against his thighs, caressing his skin. Loki felt his heart thrump with heat at his brother’s loving gestures. But for a moment he felt a twinge of guilt, but Loki didn’t recognize this emotion because he had never felt it before.

“Wait.” Loki said and pushed Thor and the sheets away. Thor sat on his knees in front of Loki, a quizzical look knitting his eyebrows.

Loki hesitated, unsure of what he was hoping to achieve. He had never been very knowledgeable when it came to sex, so he was rather awkward, letting Thor do all the work. But then he saw his brother’s erection, flushed and throbbing. Without a moments thought, he placed his hands on Thor’s chest and pushed him back. Thor flopped back onto their bed, his hair splayed out on the blankets. He watched Loki with his crystal blue eyes. Loki slowly took a hold of Thor’s member. Thor shivered from the coolness of his frost skin. He met Thor’s gaze, which only causing his cheeks to burn even more at the sight of affection in the older God’s eyes. He slightly averted his eyes as he brought his mouth down onto Thor’s member, cautiously putting the head into his mouth. Thor exhaled sharply as his manhood was developed in iciness. Loki slid his brother’s manhood further into his mouth, gagging when only half was in his mouth. He pulled off, chest heaving, and resorted to licking the head and the shaft, and moving his hand up and down over him.

“Oooo-oh!” Thor moaned as he became hotter and hotter in Loki’s mouth. Loki liked this feeling, he felt … almost dominant for once. He fought a smile as he began sucking harder. Thor’s hips began moving in time with his brother’s rhythm, arching slightly when he came, squirting semen all over Loki’s face, in his hair, and in his mouth. Loki swallowed with a grimace, pulling back. “That’s was amazing …” Thor breathed, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Loki wrinkled his nose and wiped semen from his face, “That tasted disgusting …” he glowered, “Why the Hell did I swallo-” he broke off as he realized he’d become hard again. He looked to his brother, eyes widening as he saw that Thor was still hard, “What in the name of all the realms… ?” he moaned as his cock twitched. His mouth set into a frown at the discomfort, “Did you do an incantation while I was out to increase our stamina?” he accused. Thor barked a laugh as he tackled his brother, pinning his down onto the bed.

Loki squirmed a little under his weight, “Come now, little brother. You know that magic has never favored me.” He said and kissed the delicate, blue skin at the base of Loki’s neck. His teeth only lightly grazed him, but were sure to leave bruises. He nudged the smaller God’s legs apart, and caressed his member, “Just be good, and let me help the both of us.”

Loki sighed, defeated by his throbbing phallus. And with a twirl of his hands, his ass and Thor member were covered in jasmine oils, “Whatever.” he said half stubbornly.

Thor grinned and tested Loki’s entrance with his manhood, holding the younger God’s legs in an M formation. He slipped himself in after he was sure Loki had been prepared enough, but, despite the events from the night before, that didn’t stop the moans of pleasure and pain from escaping his mouth. Loki’s crossed his slender legs at the ankles, the muscles in his ass squeezing Thor’s dick so hard that it evoked a wince followed by a moan from the strong warrior.

“By the God’s!” he exclaimed as Loki didn’t release him from his fleshy imprisonment, “L-Loki … relax yourself, my loved one!” he told him.

Loki’s eyes were shut tight, and his tongue was slightly swollen from having bitten it, “O-o-okay …” he slowly worked on unclenching his muscles.

It took him a minute, but he was eventually able to lie fully slack beneath Thor with the entire of the older God’s manhood filling him. He took deep breathes, trying to keep his head from spinning. After a moment longer, he nodded, signaling to Thor that he could move. When he did, they both moaned uncontrollably, crying out each others names as they climaxed.

* Three Weeks Later

Loki retched into a basin clutched in his hands, his shoulders uncontrollably shaking as the convulsed. He no longer had anything to throw up, his vomit had turned clear.

“Well, holy shit.” Tony coughed.

“Woah-” Natalia breathed.

“Is that … supposed to be … even … possible?” Steve asks tentatively.

“I didn’t think you were serious when you first told us, but now … Wow …” Clint confessed.

Loki bared his teeth and snarled at them, eyes flashing crimson, “You blathering idiots!” he growled, “Of course Thor was serious! Why would we joke about something as serious as this? ”

“Well-um-because-um” Bruce stumbles over his words, “Well, you see- This doesn’t generally happen in … Midgard, as you call our ‘realm’. Reproduction only really ever occurs in the female spouse.”

“That may be true for you in Midgard, but in Asgard, this has have a few times before Loki’s and my lifetime.”

Bruce pursed his lips, “Right … Asgard …”

Tony chuckled, “Well, this should get interesting!” he slapped Thor on the shoulder. In return Thor gives him a puzzled look, “You have successfully succeeded in knocking up your brother! How about us men go celebrate with some Shawarma while he ladies talk about which pampers are the most effective.” He says with a snarky smile.

Loki attempts to stand, but is to weak to. Thor snatched up the basin so that there wouldn’t be the risk of spilling the contents, “Don’t try me Stark! I’m not one to mock, and you know that, you damnable Midgardian!” he spat. Thor put a protective hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Tony, please. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t get Loki all worked in his fragile state-” A book flew across the room and lightly hit Thor in the back of his head.

“I’m am not a fragile bitch!” Loki exclaimed, giving the older god a death glare.

Thor smiles a tight lipped smile, “Of course not. I just worry, you know me.” he took a hold of Loki’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Uh-ew. I’m going to need a drink to cope with the emotional and mental scaring I just obtained.” Tony said and retreat to the kitchen. A blushing Steve and Clint quickly followed, leaving Natalia and Bruce.

Loki’s nostrils flared in annoyance, but he was to weak to continue his fit. With a sigh, he leaned his head back onto the cushions of the sofa, his eyes closing. Thor affectionately brushed his ebony hair back from his face.

“Um …” Natalia started. Unsure of what to say in this tense moment, “I guess the conventional thing to say would be … congratulations?” she said with a nervous shrug.

Bruce gave an almost genuine smile, “Yes- Congrats!” He concurred.

“Thank you, my companions!” Thor beamed. Loki rolled his eyes beneath the lids.


	3. A Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing cuter than a couple of expecting parents during pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the two chapters before this one. Reminder, there is currently mpreg in the timeline. And in addition, I have a brief warning: I have probably one of the most explicit, twisted, fucked up mind in my class. If anything I type disturbs/disgusts you, I am not apologizing because this is my fiction. Lastly, I have a debriefing on the Loki mpreg. If you know anything about mpreg, you know it’s a fanfiction term for male pregnancy and that the gestation period is short. For story purposes, expect Loki to be pregnant for about four to five months. Thank you.

Thor and Loki sat lounging on the couch, snuggled up close to each other, the TV screen as black a night. Thor wore a simple shirt and a pair of loose fitting trousers while Loki wore a comfortable tunic made of a green fabric that didn’t restrict him at the waist line. His stomach, once long and slender, now had a bulge that was becoming bigger and bigger as the child he was carrying grew in size. The bulge, after only a month, was the same size as that of a Midgardian female’s after five months of pregnancy. In Jotun’s, the most development occurs during the first month, and because of this, Loki is tired often, so Thor chose to stay by his time at all times.

He’d had children before, Hel, Sleipnir, Finrir, and Jomungandr, but none of them had been of Aesir blood, let alone of the thunder God that sat beside him now. It was moments like these when Loki felt happiest. But there was a nagging voice that shot down those happy feelings by telling him he wasn't worthy of happiness, another reason why the warrior God had chosen to stay by his side throughout the entire pregnancy. It helped keep the grief away, but Loki still has his fitful moments that ended with the both of them crying into each other’s shoulder.

The young trickster put a hand to his stomach, “What do you think we could name him or her when it is born?” he asked without looking at Thor. The warrior God’s eyebrows furrowed. This was the first time Loki had mentioned naming the child, he had refused appointing an Asgardian healer to tell them the child’s sex, so this notion came as a surprize to Thor.

“Umm…”a few moments went by before he answered, “What about Magnus or … Mikhael, if it’s a boy?” he said.

Loki smiled, still not looking up, ” I like Mikhael, it's a very powerful name …” Loki rubbed his swollen stomach and then looked up, “and what about Elizabet or Lydia if it’s a girl?” he added. Thor grinned, “she would be the most beautiful being in all of the nine realms … Well,” he says with a laugh, “with and exception of the allMother.” Loki laughed at Thor words, closing his eyes as he leaned into the older God’s shoulder.

He slightly drifted into unconsciousness But was abruptly jolted back into reality as two hands took a firm hold of his cheeks, pulling them taught “You need to smile more, you were frowning while you were asleep. It can’t be healthy for you, or the baby.” Thor told him.

Loki slapped his hands away with a growl, eyes flashing red, “And how does that give you permission to-” he cut with a gasp. His eyes returned to their normal green as his attention was snapped down to his stomach.

“Loki, what is wrong?” Thor asked in a panicked voice. Loki didn’t respond. He placed a hand to his stomach. There it was again. A foreign flutter of movement resonating from his abdomen. He vaguely recognized the movement from when he had been carrying Finrir. The movement of life growing inside of him. Strong life “Loki!” Thor pleaded, “What is going on?!” With an eye roll, Loki silenced him by pressing a finger to the older God’s lips. Then he grabbed one of Thor’s large hands, and placed it onto his stomach, shushing him when he started asking more questions.

“Just be quiet and don’t move your hand.” he instructed and closed his eyes. He opened them again when the flutter happened again, followed by a gasp from Thor

“What in Odin's name?” he whispered. He looked at Loki for answers. But Loki only smiled a small smile. Thor’s eyes widened as he registered what he had felt, tears brimming in his eyes. Then he began moving his ear to where Loki had placed his hand.

Reflexively, Loki jerked back at Thor’s suddenness, but then relaxed as Thor settled himself, ear pressed against the younger God’s stomach. He leaned his head back to rest against the couch, a hand coming up to gently comb through Thor's golden locks. Thor gasped again when the movement reoccurred, causing Loki to chuckle once.

"Hello, little one." Thor whispered and stroked the trickster's abdomen. Both a their eyes widened as another fluttered occured a second later.

Was it a coincidence, or did the baby really hear him? Thor looked up, tears pooling down his cheeks as a beaming smile lightened his face. The sight brought tears to Loki eyes too. Thor craned his neck up and pressed his lips to Loki's.

Loki knotted his tongue in Thor's, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. He pulled back so that they could catch his breath, "Let us go bathe." he whispered against the thunder God's lips.

Thor smiled and then stand, holding out his hands to help him stand. Hooking his arm through Thor, he let him lead them up the stairs, into their bed room, and then their master bathroom. Letting go of the younger God, Thor moved to their gigantic tub and turned the tap on, the room slowly filling with steam.

"Here, let me help you?" he fingered the hem of Loki's tunic.

Loki lifted his arms above his head in response. Grabbing the material, Thor slid the fabric up and away, leaving Loki completely nude. Loki shudder a bit as cold air caused his skin to form goose flesh. He stood there as Thor undressed. First his shirt. Loki found himself staring at the thick cords of muscle that made up his pec, shoulders, arms, and abdomen. And then Thor began undoing his breaches, letting the fabric fall to his ankles. He smiled as he caught Loki staring at his manhood, causing Loki to blush. Taking one of his slender hands in one of his own, Thor led them to the half-full bath.

"In you go." he said. Bracing himself against Thor's arms, Loki carefully stepped into the tub.

He didn't let go until he was seated in the bath tub. His skin itched at the scalding heat of the water, but he welcomed the warmth. He looked up as Thor climbed in behind him, but quickly averted his eyes afterwards. Thor wasn't known for being shy about his body. Thor nudged him forward with his hands.

"Scoot forward and I'll scrub your back. Loki did as asked, making room for the muscular God.

Once they were both seated and comfortable, Thor opened up a body of soaps and spilled some onto Loki's back. He shuddered at the coolness of it, one of his hands caressed Thor's thigh. Thor laughed and then began scrubbing Loki's back with a cloth rag. His back arched in pleasure, his neck craning back to rest against Thor's shoulders.

"Ooo." he purred rolling his shoulders and mewing like a cat. Thor smiled to himself as he continued to scrub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter four


	4. New Life

Loki is still constantly in pain. This being-pregnant-with-the-child-of-the-god-of-thunder was proving to be much more difficult than he’d anticipated. in his last few weeks of pregnancy. His stomach grown to its full capacity, the baby could come any day now. He could barely move around on his own, always at a constant need of Thor’s assistance. So Loki has done very little moving around, pretty much bedridden now. He constantly felt like Mjolnir was resting on his abdomen. And none of his healing magic was giving him any significant help with dealing with the aches, the pains, the sleepless nights, the tears he so desperately tried to hide from Thor.  
“Thooooor… “Loki called out, lying on his side in their bed, a body pillow clutched in his arms. He laid in silence as he heard the thuds of foot fall, signalling Thor’s arrival. Thor came around to Loki’s side of the bed and carefully sat down at the foot so that he didn’t jostle the mattress.  
He light touched his sharp cheek, “What is it?” he asked. Loki looked out the window into the towering skyscrapers that surrounded their apartment.  
“Nothing.” he said with a sigh, “I just … want to be near you.”  
Thor gave a smile smile, “Okay.” he nodded and stood. He came back around to the other side of the bed and laid down.  
With some effort, Loki rolled over so that he could face him, batting Thor’s hands away when he tried to help him. He met the older God’s crystal blue gaze, giving him an exhausted smile. Thor smiled back as warmly as possible, but the look he had in his eye made it obvious that it hurt the thunder God to see him and that he thought it was, in a sense, his fault. But Loki wanted the child as much as him, so he remained strong - for him  
“Ick!” he winced and hugged his abdomen as the baby moved. It kicked him in the kidney and then it felt like he was doing flips.  
But that was probably just an overreaction from fatigue. Loki opened his eyes and was met by a wary look from Thor. He smiled weakly. He took a hold of Thor’s hand and placed it on his stomach so that he could feel the baby move. Thor gave a display of mixed emotions. Joy, awe, a little fear. He worried every day that the baby was going to hurt him, but Loki always told him that he would be fine.  
“Nngh!” he winced again, scrunching up his face in pain as the baby moved.  
He could feel that Thor was tense and made small circles on the back of his hand with his fingers to soothe him and distract his mind from the pain. The pain didn’t go away, though. His expression smoothed out as his eyes flew open, a confused look to them. He moaned again as another wave of pain hit him and that look turned into realization.  
Thor hovered over Loki, asking him what was wrong, “Baby.” he managed to groan out. Thor’s eyebrows furrowed and then shot up.  
“Baby! Oh my gods!” he moved to get up, but Loki’s hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist.  
“No-Don’t… Don’t leave me.” the younger God panted and moaned. He rolled onto his side and hugged his abdomen.  
“Shh… It’s okay, my love.” Thor soothed as he gently rolled Loki onto his back. Loki whimpered and fought against him, trying to turn back in on himself, “No, Loki, you need to lie on your back. I promise, I’ll be back in two minutes. I need to call Stark Towers and have them send some one over to help.” Loki whimpered but nodded and, after a little more tugging, finally let go of Thor’s wrist, “Just, try to lie on your back, okay? I’ll be right back. I promise.” He kissed Loki’s forehead before leaving. Loki listened to the sound of the thunder God’s boots descending the stairs.  
He whimpered as another wave of pain hit him. Cold sweat formed on his brow, “Thor…”  
The sound of Thor’s footsteps drew closer, “Yes, please hurry.” Loki weakly looked up and saw that Thor had a cellular phone held to his ear, “Thank you.” he hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed, and came to his side. He held out a glass of water, “Drink.” he told him as his other hand to cup the back of Loki’s head. Loki obediently sipped at the water, “They’re sending someone, they should be here any time now.” he softly massaged Loki’s neck where his hand touched.  
Loki pulled away from the glass with a shudder as another wave hit him, “A-hhhi! By the nine!” he whined through his nose, “I hate you.” his lips pressed together in a thin line as he pressed a hand to his abdomen.  
Thor chuckled and sat beside Loki on the bed, “I know, I love you, too.” Not too long after, there was a knocking at the door. Thor left a half delirious Loki on their bed and went to answer the door. All the while he moaned as his contractions caused him immense pain. He could here a shuffling of feet and then felt himself slipping into unconsciousness A strong, familiar hand grabbed his just before he went under.  
“Loki, it’ll be alright. I promise. I love y-” Loki’s eyes closed as he went under."  
When Loki opened his eyes again, he had a gnawing pain in his abdomen and his head hurt. His limbs felt numb and his mind was in a groggy haze. He slowly turned his head and found that he was in their bedroom and that an IV of clear liquid was connected to his wrist. He gave it a disgusted look mixed with uncertainty. Why was that connected to him. Although he was too tired to really think on it. His eyes closing, his hand went to his abdomen out of habit. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed.  
His stomach was flat.  
His eyes flew open and in a fit of adrenaline, he pulled the blanket off of him. His stomach was completely flat, no sign of him every having been pregnant. Then he remember the events from earlier: lying in bed, the baby, strangers, pain. Hesitantly, he reached down and pulled up the material of his tunic. There, along the lower half of his abdomen, he had been cut open. It was the same place they’d cut to get his other children out, and now the faint scar had reopened. The edges were purpling and tender to the touch. Some one had carefully stitched him back up. Loki slumped back onto the bed, a shaky hand pressed to his forehead as he caught his breath from exertion.  
The door opened, “You’re awake.” Loki had never been so happy to hear that voice before. His hand fell and he turned to look at Thor, who was smiling. Loki smiled back weakly.  
“Baby?”  
“The baby is perfectly fine. He’s been crying ever since he came out. I only recently go him to quiet down.”  
“He?” Loki’s smile grew, “It’s a boy?”  
Thor smiled and sat down beside him, still being careful not to jostle him, “Mm’hm. He’s so beautiful, Loki, he has you hair, but he hasn’t opened up his eyes yet. I can go get him for you, if you want?”  
Loki took a breath and nodded, “But before you go, help me sit up?”  
“Of course.” he kissed his forehead and then helped him, Placing pillows behind his back so that he could prop himself up, “I’ll be right back.” he squeezed his hand and then left.  
Loki felt his heart surge when he came back with a small form cradled in his arms. Loki could hear soft babbling noises and smiled.  
“Here we are,” Thor said as he placed the baby in Loki’s outstretched arms, “Little Mikhael.”  
Loki smiled, “Mikhael.” he brushed his tuft of hair back. At the sound of Loki’s voice, Mikhael’s eyes blinked open, revealing a pair of crimson eyes. He smiled up at Loki.


	5. Mikhael David Thorson

Loki’s mouth opened a bit when he saw his child’s eyes for the first time. Red. Everywhere. There were no whites, and even his pupils were tinged crimson. He had to do a double take to make sure his skin wasn’t blue and horns weren’t sticking out of his head. Seeing his distress, Thor moved close to Loki so he could see what Loki was staring at.

"By the Gods…" his voice trailed off.

Loki couldn’t stop looking at Mikhael, and Mikhael couldn’t stop looking up at him, still smiling. He wasn’t sure if he should be freaking out right now or not. I mean, he /did/ give birth to an eight legged horse, a serpent, a wolf, and a hag, red eyes should be the least of his worries. Mustering up strength in his arms, he picked up Mikhael so that he could get a better look at his child. Mikhael giggled and placed his hand on Loki’s nose.

"How curious." he whispered with a slight smile. Then noticed that there were familiar-looking pale lines all over the already pale skin of his hand. Further inspection revealed that more of these very faint lines covered the rest of his body. They held a faint resemblance of the scar-like lines on the skin of a Jotun, "Thor, look at this."

Thor squinted and then smiled, “He’s beautiful.” he whispered, trailing a finger along one of the lines. Mikhael squealed and grabbed his finger, making more baby noises. Loki smiled.

"Yes, he is."

*

"Ugh! Thor! Is this really necessary?" Loki grumbled, carrying Mikhael in his arms as he reluctantly followed Thor out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Mikhael was lying against his chest, playing with his long, raven-colored locks.

"Of course it is! They all want to meet him!"

"Why? So they can point and laugh at the way he looks? You could have done the same thing by taking a picture with you to work. I’m not in the mood for them, Thor. Especially Stark."

Thor turned and pouted, “Aw, come on! Just for an hour?” He moved up a step and kissed the cheek, “That’s all I’m asking of you.”

Loki frowned. But, he ended up shaking his head and relenting, “Fine, but only because I cannot stand it when you pout!”

Thor smiled and kissed him on the lips, “Thank you.”

"Whatever." He grumbled as he followed his big oaf down the stairs.

"There they are!" Loki felt his nerves spike when he heard Tony voice. Of course, he knew he was going to be here, but that didn’t make Loki’s mood any less sour. Thor’s entire team was here, and all of them but Tony appeared to be a little uncomfortable.

He rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on the couch, “Yes, yes. we’re here, no need to piss you trousers.”

Tony smirked, “I see the hormones are still lingering-“

"Anthony, don’t you dare start with me.”

He held up his hands defensively, “Hey! No need to bite my head off, I wasn’t trying to start anything. Now! May I have the honor of holding the baby first? I’m sure Mikhael wants to meet uncle Tony!” he grinned his lady-killer smile. Hearing his name, Mikhael attention instantly left Loki’s hair and he wriggled around to see who had called him. He still had a fist-full of Loki hair, so he yanked on it as he struggled to turn. Loki winced, “See? Hey there, champ!” Tony smiled at Mikhael, but that faltered slightly when he saw his eyes.

Loki pinched his lips, readying to go off on him if he said anything. When he didn’t Loki disentangled his hair from Mikhael’s hand and lifted him up, “Here - don’t drop him.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, I won’t!” He carefully took Mikhael and sat him down on his lap. He took either hand in between his thumb and pointer finger and wiggled them with a grin, “Hey, there, little guy!” Mikhael smiled a toothless smile and giggled. Then his eyes found the glowing arc reactor in Tony’s chest. He reached out to it with a confused expression. He batted at it with his hand, making confused baby noises. Tony laughed, “This is what keeps me alive.” he tells him as he pointed to it. Mikhael made more unintelligible baby noises. The others laugh, starting to loosen up.

Loki’s cool eyes watch him, “He doesn’t understand you, you know.”

"Oh I know! But, it won’t hurt to tell him now! He’ll probably ask again when he’s older." He looked down and sees that Mikhael had moved closer. Both of his hands were covering the reactor. He moved his hands on and off its surface, giggling at how the light glowed through his hands, making the lines on his skin stand out, "What a cutie. He looks a lot like you, Loki."

"That’s what I’ve been saying since he was born." Thor says with a smile.

"Well, he is one of a kind.” Tony tapped Mikhael’s nose, making him giggle.

"Yes, I’ve never seen anything like him before." Bruce adds, "May I? Hold him?" Loki nodded.

"Alright, bud!" Tony lifted him up, pulling his hands off of the arc reactor, "Time to go see uncle Hulky!"

" ‘Uncle Hulky’?" Bruce rolled his eyes. He held his hands out so he could take the baby. Mikhael became a little fussy because he wasn’t done examining Tony’s chest, but instantly calmed down when he saw Bruce’s glasses. He squealed and snatched them off of his face. Bruce jerked, "Woah there!" He carefully sat him down on his lap so he could take his glasses back, "I kinda need those to see, little guy." Mikhael pouted when Bruce took the shiny thing away from him, but decided to busy himself with the gold watch he was wearing.

"How long has it been since he was born? A couple of months?"

"Only one." Thor told him.

"One? He surely doesn’t look like it… I wish I could have been there to observe the delivery."

Loki frowned, “That doesn’t sound creepy at all.” he suddenly felt uneasy with Mikhael not in his lap. He fought the urge to take him back. No, he would be good.

Natasha snorted, “You could be a little more sensitive about what you say Banner.”

"Sorry, sorry." he chuckled, "I can’t help it. I am an scientist after all. Not only is the fact that this baby is half Asgardian; half Jotun interesting, but also just the idea that Loki gave birth to him disproves every fertility book written in history. The only animal on our… realm in which the male carries the young is a nearly extinct species of sea horse and, well,” he laughed again, “You two /obviously/ aren’t sea horses.”

Both Loki and Thor’s eyebrows went up, “What is a sea horse?” Thor asked.

Bruce opened his mouth to answer.

"-Hey! I need a drink! Y’all can have fun talking about the animals of Earth, but I’m not really interested in a zoology lesson! If you’re interested, I’ll be in the liquor cabinet. Thor, I hope you recently stocked up on whiskey!" with that, he stood and went to the kitchen.

"Er… You know what. I’ll just get the two of you a book on Earth’s animals. We don’t need Tony drinking you out of house and home." Natasha told them.

Bruce frowned, sad at being cut off from giving a lesson, but said nothing further.

Mikhael’s attention left Bruce’s watch and a shrill scream erupted from his mouth. Everyone winced at it’s suddenness; Clint jumping up from his seat, “What the hell was that?!” he seemed genuinely confused.

Loki rolled his eyes and jumped up and took Mikhael from Bruce, “What’s the matter?” he asked though he didn’t expect and answer. He went through the check list.

First trying to give him some milk. It was a poor substitute to breast milk, but Loki could not produce any. Mikhael pushed the bottle away. He tried giving him a toy or a pacifier, but he didn’t want that either, continuing to wail. All the while, Thor and his team remained silent, not wanting ro say anything that would agitate Loki.  
His eyebrows furrowed for a second as he thought, then slackened as he got an idea. He slowly raised Mikhael up so he could smell his diaper, “Oh! Gods!” he choked, gagging on the stench, “Thor!” Thor looked fearful, “This one is yours!” he held Mikhael out to Thor who was still crying. Everyone else had fearful looks, how could his diaper be /that/ bad?

"But-! You remember what we agreed! We would switch off whenever this happened. It’s your turn!" Loki continued to hold him out.

Thor sighed, “Fine, as you wish.” he took the sniveling Mikhael and headed upstairs, muttering, “May the spirit of Valhalla be there to bless my battle.”

When Thor disappeared, the others started to crack up, “I didn’t know Thor was whipped.” Tony chuckled. Loki’s eyebrow quirked at their laughter but then he also smiled.


End file.
